The Malfoy Heir
by Loveandpower
Summary: My view on what would happen if Harry actually took the initiative to learn more about the Malfoys. Starting in second year. Possibly later Semi-Dark Harry
1. Family Affairs

The Malfoy Heir

Chapter 1: Family Affairs

Summary: Harry Potter has never been able to trust anyone 100% because of the abuse from the Dursleys. As absurd as it sounds can he find that confidence in the Malfoys?

A/N: I am taking a break from my other fanfiction. I do apologize for not updating it for about a month. I just fell into a plothole and have been unable to figure out how to continue. Once I have It will continue! Until then I am working on this fanfiction one that I have been dying to do for a while now.

=parsletongue=

~language of the ancients ~

*mind reading*

I have not 100% decided if I will use all of these but listing them just incase you see them! This will NOT be a "super dark Harry" fanfiction. I cannot stand those. As much as I wiould love to believe that Harry is some really powerful wizard, he may be in heart and he may have a love for magic that many can't respect but he is still that. A mere teenager. Before people start ripping into me about certain items the characters and events in this fanfiction may or may not coreside with the world of JKR. Meaning, Harry may act or do something that would not normally be done and etc. What good is fanfiction without custom ideas am I right or am I right? On to the story! Pleas correct any grammar/spelling mistakes please as I currently am writing this without internet so I may type stuff incorrectly! Will correct when I can.

It was a cold stormy night that was brewing on the lawns of Privet Drive Little Whinging. Thunder could be heard cracking the darken sky above the perfectly styled houses. Lightening could be seen flashing in anguish while swirling gusts of winds bashed down on the neatly cut bushes and yards. Nobody would be outside at this hour of day, nor would anybody be caught attempting such a "freakish" type of thing.

Privet Drive, the perfect neighborhood. Where neighbors would secretly plot against each other, eavesdrop in a heart beat on their wonderful neighbors conversations, and where the "annual garden competition" would be rigged by the most who greased the mayors backpocket. No, nobody would be that desparate to appear in such a place as tonight!

But, if a person was to just be walking by Number Four Privet Drive they may had heard some of the events which were occuring inside of this two story house.

_BOY! Get down here NOW! After all my family has suffered to do for you and you STILL just sit on your ass all day instead of cleaning or helping around the house. _

_I'm sorry did you just imply that someone else cleans in here-_

_HOW DARE YOU! You good for nothing sorry son of a –_

_Uncle Vernon do you really think I would be here if I wanted to? I am treated worse than a slave are._

_HA! Do slaves get their own room? Do slaves get to eat at the table? Do slaves get a bed to sleep on? NO! We have been more than generous with you boy. If you cannot respect this family. Why don't you just get out. _

_Oh trust me, I am counting each and every single day I have left before I can return to Hog-_

_SHH! Don't say that freak-school name around here boy I mean it! I'll belt you into the next age._

_Oh like you did last night Uncl-_

_SMACK! Yes boy, just like I did last night. Ungrateful little pest that you are. Now go finish cleaning the living room while we eat. If there is anything left we will leave it on the counter for you, not that you deserve anything!_

_Sniff… y-yes Uncle Vernon right away…_

Later that night…

*Who does he seriously thnk I am?*

*I do ALL the cleaning AND cooking for these idiots*

*Hell, last week I was forced to do Dudleys homework because he was too much of an idiot to comprehend how to get the area of a square.*

*One of these days, …ugh they will pay one day…one day…*

*Guess I had better get ready for bed before Vernon comes waltzing in here complaining that I am using too much electricity.*

_Tuny, I just don't understand the boy. We give the boy everything we can. We try to love him, to show that we care for him. Then he just goes and starts as normally. What are we doing wrong? It must be that school he went to last year! Yes, that must be the problem. Didn't you say your sister went there as well and her attitude changed as well?_

_Yes Vern, my SISTER she was so loving, she loved th world, the beauty that was all in it. Then she went to that- that SCHOOLand I don't know. We just split apart. She would send me letters with that dreadful owl I told you about before and the letters just got shorter and shorter. Over time, we stopped spending time together over the summer and everything. I remember there would be times we would just sit in Mums backyard and read a book together, or talk about that Ryan fellow you know about. But…then she just turned away from us all. Mum was so PROUD of her LILY but she never said anything about me. Oh no, LILY was the freak not me._

_I know sweetie, I'm sorry for bringing it up. I-I just don't know what to do with the boy anymore. I have tried discplining, I have tried giving him responsibility. Nothing seems to work, why when I was his age…_

_Let's talk about this more in the morning Vern hun, we have a busy day tomorrow._

_Alright Tuny, I Love You!_

_I Love You too Vern._

(author would like to note that Vernon probably snores really really loud xD )


	2. Ch 2 Diagon Alley I

The Malfoy Heir

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley I

Summary: Harry Potter has never been able to trust anyone 100% because of the abuse from the Dursleys. As absurd as it sounds can he find that confidence in the Malfoys?

A/N: Can't seem to find my old second Harry Potter book now for some reason… the Nargles must had took it! Anyway, so yeah this story from now on will be "winged" for the sort of better words. It should give it a nice twist. If there are any special events that you believe should stay in year two please let me know before we reach chapter four! Now on to the story.

P.S. I know that Harry normally goes to the Burrow and all that but it won't be happening in this story cause it would sort of destroy how the Malfoys meet with Harry!

=parsletongue=

~language of the ancients ~

*mind reading*

August 23rd, 1992

It was a bright and sunny morning that Harry Potter awoke to early in the binds of this morning. Our young character started his daily routine of climbing out of bed just to hear his Aunt hollering at him to start making "their" breakfast. He yawned spreading his scrawny and skinny arms wide above his head. Hearing a distant crack in his back from the morning stretch.

_Time to go feed the pigs I guess. Hopefully I can talk them into dropping me off in London so I can get my school supplies. _

Harry walked down the creaking stairs trying to not make any sound as to not row Vernon early in the morning. He must have been successful because by the time he arrived at the kitchen his Uncle just grunted and nodded his head at him.

_Good morning to you two Uncle Vernon. I do hope you slept well. _

_Cook. Food. Now!_

_Yes Uncle Vernon. What would you like today? _

_Just pour some cereal for us today boy we don't have time for you to burn the house down today. And do try not to spill any milk this time it's already gradually going up and I expect it will just continue._

_Yes Uncle Vernon._

Harry pulled the overly long arm sleeves of his nightshirt so they folded over his elbow and went over to the fridge. He pulled out two percent milk and put it on the island counter. He then went over to the cupboard that held the bowls and got on his tippy-toes to reach them. All of a sudden his shirt sleeve came over his elbow just enough and when he went to move his arm down with the bowls a glass that was on the cupboard edge on the bottom fell and shattered on the floor leaving glass shards everywhere.

_BOY! You couldn't even GET. A. BOWL. Without messing up could you? You have any idea how expensive those glassware cups are becoming these days? I paid a good three pounds for that cup (note_ I do not know the British currency system so if that is too much let me know!)

_I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, it was an accident. Just calm down, I will make you the money to bu- _

_CALM DOWN. Did you just tell me to CALM DOWN BOY! I can't believe you just told me to CALM DOWN! Just for that comment your current punishment has been doubled. Nothing to eat for an entire four days now. Maybe that will teach you to respect your elders BOY._

_Yes Uncle Vernon I'm sorry, my shirt sleeve just came undo-_

_NO EXCUSES BOY! You make excuses and the world will walk right over you. You only get one chance in this lifetime boy so don't screw it up._

_Yes Uncle Vernon. Here is your bowl of cereal. Duds and Aunt Petunia's will be ready in just a second I have to get another two bowls…_

After the Dursleys ate Harry cleaned up and went back upstairs. He bit on the bottom of his tongue. He knew that his relatives would not like the idea but maybe he could convince them that it would be better than somebody like Hagrid having to come in to take him shopping again. Having gotten his letter already he knew that he would have to get supplies soon for the upcoming term. So with all of his bravery he opened up his bedroom door and stepped out…

_Uncle Vernon can we um…talk for a few minutes? It's pretty important. _

_What do YOU WANT boy! Can't you see that Days Like These is on? It's another bloody re-run but whatever it's still a good show. _

_Uncle Vernon, it concerns…my freak…school. _

Harry said that last part in a real low voice as to not to get the fat walrus mad at him even more.

Vernon grabbed the small remote with his giant beefy fingers and pressed the off button.

_What about your freak school boy? You aren't getting any money from us to go there again if that's what you want. Its bad enough we have to take care of you. _

_No, it isn't anything like Uncle Vernon, you see, I need to get some supplies and well I have to go to an uh freak place to get it. I know Aunt Petunia has to go London this afternoon to pick up some groceries so I was just thinking that she could...drop me off at a corner and I could walk where I needed to. I mean I know the w-_

_And let Tuny get abducted by one of those freaks that you hang out with? I think not boy. You really have some nerve even asking about something like this. I oughta – _

_Uncle Vernon she doesn't have to go there, actually, from what I hear she can't even SEE IT. _

_Don't speak of your freak stuff in this house boy!_

_Okay Uncle Vernon, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, but this is… is important to me. And well, I mean if you have her drop me off then nobody will know right? That big guy who came in last year and broke your Rimmington (_American gun I know I know calm down I don't know British firearms_) he wouldn't have to come and um…disturb the neighbors and stuff. I wouldn't be gone too long I PROMISE. _

_Hmm well boy, I must say you bring up a good point. I know those freak people would come here if you couldn't go to your school and stuff and we don't need them bringing those blasted birds to this house making sure you got your supplies and all. Fine. Very well. BUT if you aren't back by the time she is ready to come home then you get left. THAT SIMPLE. And do NOT and I mean do NOT come back in one of your freak ways or have one of those freaks to bring you back do you hear me BOY!?_

_Yes Uncle Vernon I understand, it shouldn't' take too long. All I need is maybe two to three hours max. _

_Fine, you have your time boy and don't say I never gave you anything. _

Harry got dropped off at the corner that he instructed his aunt to leave him at. Of course, his aunt sped off much faster than she normally would so as to not be seen dropping anybody off…

He walked a couple of blocks over, crossing the busy street that had cars crossing it at a high rate speed. He eventually reached the other side with another group of straggling pedestrians and started his long journey to the Leaky Cauldron.

He eventually stepped on to the right stone pebble near the corner edge and saw the old blue paint chipped building appear in front of his eyes. He smiled for a second while glancing up at a building that nobody else could see.

_Hey you! If you can see this place get in here NOW before you draw attention to yourself. Idiot children these days._

_Uh sorry…_

Harry walked into the busy inn and saw that business was going well as always. He walked over to the bar where the hunched over man named Tom said:

_Oi! It's 'Arry Potter it is! How good to see you again Mr. Potter. Can I get you a butterbeer or some food to eat? _

_No thanks Tom, um, can you open the Alley for me please? I am not sure if it uses magic or not. _

_Ah no need Mr. Potter you can use magic in the wizarding world didn't ya know tha'_

_No, no I didn't…thank you Tom a pleasure as always._

_Always a pleasure to meet ya 'Arry Potter. Feel free to come by and we can chat anytime. _

Harry went into the back of the inn and opened the door. He saw the brick wall that lead to the entrance of the Alley. He pulled out his wand and tapped the spots on the wall that he saw Hagrid do last year. He had to do it a couple of times because he couldn't remember the bricks as good as he thought he did. But he did eventually get it correct!

(Author would like to note no child who first entered a magical world would be able to guess it correct the first time they are doing it especially with all the stuff they are probably seeing)

Now that Harry was in the Alley by himself instead of standing right by a man who was well over nine feet tall he could truly see the beauty of the alley. There were people coming and going from every shop in eye's view. He saw that this really was a popular place to be. He wanted to go and visit every single one but he knew that he would not have time for that luxury sadly.

He started his trip and noticed on the left Olivanders and the Owl Shop. Neither of them was needed as he was a second year. He looked on his right and saw the quidditch shop and noticed that there was a black handle broom in the store window. His eyes sort of just glazed over and he walked over to the display window.

Before he could reach the display though he bumped into somebody!

_Hey! Watch where you're going!_

**A/N Cookies to whoever can pick out the two forshadows I added to this chapter!**


End file.
